In Heaven
by Seira10048
Summary: Keajaiban yang mempersatukan mereka kembali


**Cast : Iriyama Anna AKB48, Kato Rena AKB48, Kawaei Rina AKB48, Takahashi Juri AKB48**

**Genre : Shoujo-ai, romance, angst but happy ending/?**

**Disclaimer : Semua yang ada di FF ini, termasuk pula authornya adalah milik Tuhan.**

**Warning : Fic ini mengusung genre shoujo-ai a.k.a girlxgirl. Buat yang gak suka genre tersebut, disarankan untuk tidak membaca, because it's not health for your kokoro. Maaf kalo ceritanya alay karena saya masih amatir ._.**

**Nah, douzo~ Selamat menikmati :)**

**In Heaven**

Kamis, 14 Maret 2013

10.30 PM JST

Fuchu, Tokyo

Ramai, berisik, dan hiruk pikuk adalah suasana yang tak bisa terelakkan dari sebuah pertunjukkan musik, apalagi jika itu musik _rock._ Tapi malam itu, di Fuchu yang biasanya tak begitu ramai. Suasana di jalan itu dapat disamakan dengan suasana pertunjukkan musik _rock_, bahkan mungkin lebih riuh gemuruh. Bagaimana tidak? Di jalan itu, yang biasanya hanya dilewati beberapa kendaraan, malam itu berkumpul banyak kendaraan mengerumuni satu titik. Apa yang membuat titik tersebut dikerumuni banyak orang? Ada artis di situ? Bukan! Sebuah kecelakaan, itulah yang membuat ramai orang berkumpul di situ. Bukan sekedar kecelakaan kecil, tapi kecelakaan besar antara sebuah mobil berkecepatan 120 km/jam dengan seorang gadis bernama Kato Rena yang menyebabkan gadis tersebut meregang nyawa.

10 PM JST

Festival Musik Rock, Tokyo

"Anna! Anna! Kau keren sekali!"

"Kyaa! A-Team keren!"

"Mereka sangat keren!"

Begitulah teriakan dari _fans_ A-Team, band rock berisikan tiga gadis remaja yang belakangan ini mulai sibuk berlalu lalang di layar kaca. Malam itu mereka tampil dengan enerjik membawakan lagu-lagu mereka yang kini tengah digandrungi hampir sebagian remaja Jepang.

"Huft.. Tadi itu luar biasa sekali!" ujar Juri, sang _drummer._

"Iya, para fans itu sangat bersemangat, membuatku bersemangat juga. Kau juga merasakannya 'kan Anna?" timpal Rina, sang _bassist._

Cukup lama Rina menunggu jawaban dari Anna, tapi tampaknya sang vokalis sekaligus gitaris itu tak menyimak pertanyaan temannya. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang membuat pikirannya melayang ke tempat lain.

"Kau kenapa Anna? Ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Rina.

"Uhm.. A apa? Semangat? Ah, iya. Aku juga bersemangat melihat penggemar kita yang begitu banyak tadi." Jawab Anna yang telat merespon pertanyaan dari Rina.

"Bukan itu yang kutanyakan. Sepertinya pikiranmu sedang tak di sini. Katakan, ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Rina lagi.

"Rena, aku memikirkannya." Jawab Anna.

"Kau sudah baikkan dengannya?" tanya Juri.

"Sampai tadi pagi ia masih marah padaku dan tak mau datang ke acara ini. Tapi beberapa saat lalu, saat aku membuka ponsel, ada pesan darinya. Katanya ia akan datang. Tapi sampai saat ini aku belum melihatnya. Perasaanku mendadak tidak enak. Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya." jawab Anna.

"Cobalah tenang. Mungkin ia sengaja tak menunjukkan dirinya untuk membuat kejutan untukmu. Atau mungkin saat perjalanan ke sini, tiba-tiba ia berbalik arah karena ada urusan di tempat lain. Jangan terlalu khawatir, Rena pasti tidak apa-apa." ujar Rina mencoba menenangkan Anna.

"Kuharap begitu," jawab Anna singkat.

Setelah itu mereka membereskan barang-barang dan perlengkapan band mereka karena festival musiknya sudah selesai. Mereka menaiki mobil van yang siap mengantar mereka pulang. Di tengah jalan, mereka mendapati kerumunan orang yang memenuhi sisi jalan. Tampak pula mobil ambulans dan mobil polisi di sana.

"Wah, kenapa jam segini jalan ramai sekali? Sampai ada ambulans dan mobil polisi segala." tanya Juri.

"Sepertinya ada kecelakaan, nona." jawab supir.

"Kecelakaan?" gumam Anna dalam hati.

Saat itu pula Anna langsung mengarahkan perhatiannya ke tempat kejadian tersebut. Matanya tertuju pada sesosok tubuh perempuan yang tengah dibawa masuk ke ambulans. Matanya terbelalak seketika saat melihat sosok perempuan tersebut. Wajah yang begitu familiar dan tak asing lagi baginya.

"Rena.. Itu Rena!" teriak Anna sambil membuka pintu van tersebut dengan kasar. Ia pun segera berlari ke arah tubuh Rena dibawa.

"Eh? A Rena?" tanya Rina dan Juri berbarengan. Mereka masih berusaha memproses kejadian apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"A apa korban kecelakaan itu Rena?" tanya Juri.

"Sepertinya. Lebih baik kita ke sana." Ajak Rina.

Juri dan Rina pun keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Anna yang tengah berdiri di samping tubuh wanita yang mereka perkirakan sebagai Rena.

"RENA!" teriak Anna ketika melihat wajah Rena bersimbah darah.

"Maaf nak, apa anda kenal dengan gadis ini?" tanya seorang petugas yang membawa tubuh Rena.

"I iya. Saya pacarnya, pak. Bisa bapak jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Anna dengan panik.

"Begini nak, sekitar 1 jam yang lalu terjadi kecelakaan di sini, dan nona ini yang menjadi korbannya. Karena jalanan sangat padat, maka ambulans baru tiba di sini sekarang. Dan sekarang kita harus cepat membawa nona ini ke rumah sakit. Kalau tidak, mungkin nyawa nona ini tak bisa tertolong." jawab petugas dari ambulans tersebut.

Mendengar itu, Anna bertambah panik.

"Baiklah pak, cepat bawa Rena ke rumah sakit. Dan izinkan saya ikut dalam ambulans ini." ujar Anna.

Rina dan Juri yang baru tiba bingung dengan situasi tersebut.

"Ada apa ini Anna?" tanya Rina.

"Re-rena kecelakaan." jawab Anna.

"Apa? Kecelakaan?" tanya Juri.

"Iya. Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya! Aku harus cepat-cepat membawa Rena ke rumah sakit. Kalau tidak, mungkin nyawanya tak bisa tertolong lagi. Kalau kalian mau ikut, kalian pergilah dengan van. Aku akan naik ambulans ini. Kita bertemu di rumah sakit." perintah Anna.

Dengan itu, Anna pun berangkat ke rumah sakit menggunakan ambulans, sementara Juri dan Rina menggunakan mobil van mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan, Anna terus menggenggam tangan Rena sembari berdoa semoga Rena tidak apa-apa.

11 PM JST

Rumah Sakit Kejinkai, Fuchu, Tokyo

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Rena langsung dilarikan ke ruang UGD. Anna pun mengikuti dan berusaha masuk ke ruang UGD.

"Maaf nak, anda tidak boleh masuk." kata seorang dokter.

"Tapi pak, pacar saya..." jawab Anna bersikeras untuk masuk.

"Maaf nak, anda tidak boleh masuk. Kami akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkan pacar anda. Untuk sekarang, anda silakan tunggu dulu. Percaya dan serahkan ini pada kami." Ujar sang dokter meyakinkan Anna.

Anna pun terpaksa menuruti perintah dokter itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, Juri dan Rina tiba di rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana Anna? Apa yang terjadi pada Rena?" tanya Juri.

"Ia ditabrak oleh mobil berkecepatan 120 km/jam dan mengalami pendarahan hebat di kepalanya. Sekarang ia tengah berada di UGD." jawab Anna.

"Apa sebegitu parahnya?" tanya Rina.

"Ya, dia kehilangan banyak darah dan diperparah dengan ambulans yang datang terlambat karena jalanan yang macet. Kini aku hanya bisa menyerahkannya ke tangan para dokter di sini. Kuharap mereka bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk Rena." jawab Anna.

"Kami harap juga begitu." kata Juri dan Rina.

45 menit berlalu, belum terlihat satupun orang yang keluar dari UGD.

"Ck, lama sekali mereka. Bisa kerja tidak sih dokter-dokter itu?" gusar Anna.

"Sabar Anna, mereka sedang mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk Rena. Kita di sini hanya bisa menunggu dan berdoa." ucap Rina berusaha menenangkan Anna.

Anna pun terdiam. Di situasi itu, tiba-tiba pintu UGD terbuka dan seorang dokter keluar dari sana. Sontak Anna bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri dokter itu.

"Bagaimana dok? Rena tidak apa-apa?" tanya Anna dengan mata yang penuh harap.

"Hmh.." dokter tersebut menghela nafas berat, "Maaf nak, pacar anda tidak bisa kami selamatkan." jawab dokter itu.

"A apa kau bilang?" mata Anna terbelalak, tangannya dengan refleks langsung menarik kerah sang dokter.

"Maaf nak, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, namun takdir berkata lain." jawab sang dokter.

"Semampu kalian? Semampu kalian apanya? Kalau semampu kalian, kenapa Rena tak bisa diselamatkan hah?" teriak Anna sambil memperkuat tarikkan tangannya di kerah dokter tersebut.

"Sudah Anna, cukup!" kata Juri sambil menarik tubuh Anna, "Dokter itu sudah melakukan apa yang ia bisa. Kalau Rena tak bisa terselamatkan, itu bukan salahnya, tapi itu rencana Tuhan." lanjutnya lagi.

Mendengar itu, Anna pun melepaskan cengkeramannya dan membiarkan dokter itu pergi. Tatapan matanya kosong, terlihat kesedihan yang sangat mendalam dari matanya. Juri dan Rina pun merangkul sahabatnya itu dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Lebih baik kau masuk dan melihat Rena. Aku akan menelepon orang tuanya dan menceritakan kejadian ini." Kata Rina.

Anna pun berjalan memasuki ruang UGD. Di sana ia melihat sosok Rena terbaring di ranjang dan ditutupi oleh kain putih. Ia singkap sedikit kain tersebut, dan terlihatlah sosok Rena. Ia genggam tangan Rena dan ia peluk tubuhnya. Ia menangis terisak di samping tubuh kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kenapa Rena? Kenapa kau pergi tiba-tiba dan tidak memberitahuku? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama? Kenapa sekarang kau pergi mendahuluiku? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian? Apa karena masalah kemarin, lalu kau marah dan meninggalkanku? Kalau begitu aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tapi bisakah kau kembali? Aku tidak bisa sendiri tanpamu. Kalau kau tidak bisa kembali, paling tidak, bisakah kau bawa aku bersamamu?"

Anna terus bergumam di sela tangisannya. Ia tak bisa terima kenyataan bahwa Rena sudah pergi jauh dan tak akan kembali lagi.

Jumat, 15 Maret 2013

7 PM JST

Kediaman Rena

Suasana ramai sekaligus sedih terasa di rumah Rena. Keluarga, kerabat, dan teman terdekat malam itu berkumpul di sana untuk mendoakan Rena setelah siangnya jenazah Rena dikebumikan. Hadir pula di sana Anna, Juri, dan Rina. Ibu Rena pun menghampiri Anna.

"Kau yang kuat ya nak. Ibu tahu, sekarang kau pasti sangat bersedih. Tapi jangan terlalu berlarut-larut tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Jika Rena tahu, pasti dia akan sangat sedih melihat nak Anna bersedih karena dirinya." ujar Ibunda Rena.

"Iya, tante. Saya sudah berusaha menerima keadaan ini. Tapi mungkin butuh waktu lama untuk benar-benar menghilangkan kesedihan karena kehilangan Rena. Saya harap, tante dan om juga diberi penghiburan atas kepergian Rena." jawab Anna.

Setelah perbincangan dengan ibunda Rena, Anna memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Ia tak kuat berlama-lama berada di rumah Rena, tempat yang setiap sudutnya dipenuhi dengan atmosfer kehadiran Rena. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah, menenggelamkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan suasana duka yang ia rasakan.

Keesokan harinya

7 AM JST

*ting-tong

Anna terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Perlahan ia buka matanya, cukup lama waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya, ditambah lagi matanya yang sulit terbuka akibat tangisnya semalam.

Perlahan ia turun dari ranjangnya dan menyusuri lorong-lorong rumahnya untuk sampai ke pintu depan. Ketika ia buka pintu depan, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Berulang kali ia menggosok matanya hingga sesosok makhluk di depannya mulai bosan dan angkat bicara.

"Hey, Anna. Kau tidak mempersilakanku masuk?" tanya sosok tersebut.

"K k kau Rena!?" tanya Anna terbata-bata.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu? Sudah berapa lama kau pacaran denganku, tapi kau tidak mengenali wajahku?" tanya Rena gusar.

"T t tapi ka ka kau 'kan!" jawab Anna.

"Aku apa?" tanya Rena.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Rena, Anna pun berlari ke arah jam digital yang dilengkapi dengan kalender yang ia letakkan di ruang tamunya.

"Kamis.. 7 Maret 2013?" Anna terkaget-kaget melihatnya.

Ia pun kembali ke pintu depan lagi, menemui Rena yang tengah memasang wajah kesal. Sontak ia langsung memeluknya. Rena yang kaget dengan perlakuan Anna hanya membiarkan Anna memeluknya.

"Anna, sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Rena.

Anna tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Rena. Ia makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Tuhan, apakah ini jawaban dari permintaanku waktu itu? Jika ia, aku sangat berterima kasih ya Tuhan. Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkannya dan tak akan membiarkan ia meninggalkanku lagi." benak Anna.

Mulai dari detik itu, Anna terus bersama dengan Rena sepanjang harinya. Ia bahkan melewatkan latihan dengan bandnya, padahal Festival Musik Rock Tokyo akan diselenggarakan seminggu lagi, dan band mereka menjadi bintang tamu di acara tersebut. Hal itu membuat Juri dan Rina kesal. Berulang kali mereka menghubungi Anna, tapi Anna tidak menggubrisnya. Ia hanya bilang bahwa ia akan datang pada hari H. Itu semua Anna lakukan agar Anna tidak melewatkan satupun momen penting bersama Rena sebelum hari kecelakaan Rena tiba.

Selama seminggu itu Anna terus bersama dengan Rena. Mereka bepergian ke gunung untuk bersepeda, ke pantai, berbelanja di mall, makan di restoran, bahkan pergi ke air mancur di pusat kota hanya untuk sekedar bermain air. Semua hal itu mereka lakukan karena Anna ingat, sebelum kecelakaan waktu itu terjadi, Rena meminta Anna untuk menemaninya melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan tersebut. Tapi Anna tidak memenuhi keinginan Rena karena ia sibuk berlatih dengan bandnya untuk mempersiapkan penampilan mereka di Festival Musik Rock Tokyo. Hal itu yang membuat Rena marah pada Anna dan tidak mau bicara pada Anna selama berhari-hari. Hingga akhirnya kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Kamis, 14 Maret 2013

9 AM JST

Rumah Rena

Pagi itu Anna sarapan dirumah Rena. Itu memang sudah kebiasaannya sebelum melakukan pertunjukkan atau menggelar konser. Menurutnya, sarapan dengan orang yang dicintainya bisa melepaskan stress sebelum melakukan pertunjukkan. Selain itu, ia juga senang menemui kedua orang tua Rena untuk sekedar memberi salam pada ibunya Rena dan berbincang mengenai masalah sosial dan politik dengan ayahnya Rena.

Anna terbiasa melakukan itu karena di rumahnya hanya ada dia sendiri. Kedua orang tuanya ada di luar negeri. Jadi ia merasakan suasana kehangatan keluarga di rumah Rena, itu yang membuatnya senang berada di sana.

"Rena, kau nanti datang 'kan ke pertunjukkanku?" tanya Anna.

"Aku tidak tahu. Jika aku tidak ada urusan, aku pasti akan ke sana." jawab Rena.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau mau berangkat, kau hubungi aku dulu ya. Biar nanti aku suruh orangku untuk menjemputmu." kata Anna.

"Ok bos!" jawab Rena singkat.

Setelah perbincangan itu, Anna pun meminta izin kepada orang tua Rena untuk pergi karena ia harus menghadiri _rehearsal _di lokasi konser. Anna pun langsung meluncur ke lokasi.

Sesampainya di lokasi, ia disambut Juri dan Rina yang memasang wajah kesal. Mereka pun langsung memberondong Anna dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Kemana saja kau seminggu ini? Kau tidak ikut latihan dan tiba-tiba datang saat rehearsal. Kau pikir kau siapa?" tanya Juri kesal.

"Aku pergi bersama Rena." jawab Anna singkat.

"Kau mengabaikan pesan kami dan kau bersenang-senang dengan pacarmu? Hebat sekali kau Anna!" kata Juri.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan waktu itu? Aku akan hadir saat rehearsal. Jadi sebelum waktunya rehearsal, aku tidak akan datang." jawab Anna dengan tenang.

"Tindakanmu sangat keterlaluan dan tidak bertanggung jawab Anna. Kau tahu 'kan untuk tampil di acara ini sangat susah. Karena itu kita harus menampilkan yang terbaik. Tapi bagaimana mau menampilkan yang terbaik kalau kau sebagai vokalis, _front__girl_dari grup kita tidak hadir dalam latihan. Aku tahu kalau kau adalah yang paling cantik dan mempunyai fans paling banyak di antara kita bertiga. Dan kau pasti berpikir kalau dengan menampilkan penampilan standar saja pun para fans tetap akan berteriak-teriak mengelu-elukan namamu. Tapi coba kau pikir, tujuan kita dari awal adalah untuk membentuk band yang berkualitas, bukan hanya mengandalkan tampang saja. Itu mengapa aku mengatakan kalau tindakan yang kau lakukan itu tidak bertanggung jawab. Meninggalkan latihan hanya untuk berjalan-jalan dengan pacarmu. Padahal hal itu bisa dilakukan lain waktu, setelah Festival Musik Rock Tokyo ini selesai diselenggarakan." ujar Rina.

Mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Rina ucapkan, emosi Anna pun tersulut. Namun ia berusaha untuk menahan emosinya dan menjelaskan kepada Rina dan Juri dengan kepala dingin.

"Baiklah, aku akui kalau perbuatanku salah. Tapi aku juga punya alasan kuat kenapa aku melakukan ini. Kalian juga tahu 'kan kalau biasanya aku tak pernah meninggalkan latihan walau dalam situasi seperti apapun. Sekarang aku minta maaf pada kalian. Mari kita lakukan rehearsal, dan aku juga berjanji akan tampil sebaik mungkin dalam pertunjukkan kita nanti." ucap Anna.

"Baiklah, ayo sekarang kita latihan." ajak Juri.

Mereka pun melakukan rehearsal sebelum pertunjukkan dimulai.

Setelah melakukan rehearsal, Anna menghubungi Rena untuk memastikan apakah Rena akan datang ke acara tersebut.

~bip bip bip~

"Halo, ada apa Anna?" tanya Rena.

"Halo Rena. Nanti malam kau bisa datang atau tidak?" tanya Anna.

"Uhm... maaf Anna, sepertinya tidak bisa. Temanku memintaku menginap di rumahnya karena ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Baiklah, aku tutup ya teleponnya." ucap Anna.

"Iya. Nanti tampil yang bagus ya. Daah Anna." kata Rena.

"Daah Rena." balas Anna.

6.50 PM JST

Festival Musik Rock, Tokyo

"Rena tidak datang, Anna?" tanya Rina.

"Tidak. Dia bilang ada urusan dengan temannya, jadi dia harus menginap di rumah temannya dan tak bisa datang ke sini." Jawab Anna.

"Ah.. Begitu. Ya sudah, ayo kita bersiap! Sebentar lagi acaranya akan mulai." kata Rina.

Mereka bertiga pun bersiap-siap sebelum pertunjukkan dimulai. Tapi Anna merasa ada yang janggal. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ia yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan Rena. Tapi karena Anna yakin malam itu Rena tidak akan datang, ia pun tidak memikirkan itu berlarut-larut.

Saat pertunjukkan berlangsung, perasaan Anna makin tidak enak. Ia makin khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada Rena. Puncaknya adalah ketika band mereka selesai melakukan pertunjukkan. Anna langsung berlari ke belakang panggung dan mengambil ponsel di tasnya. Benar saja, kekhawatirannya terbukti. Ia membaca sebuah pesan dari Rena yang bertuliskan

From : Rena

To : Anna

Hai Anna, aku sedang di jalan menuju lokasi konsermu. Tunggu aku ya, sebentar lagi aku sampai. Love you~ :*

Anna kaget. Ia langsung melirik jam tangannya.

"9.15 ... Berarti 15 menit lagi. Dalam 15 menit aku harus sampai ke tempat itu!" tekad Anna dalam hati.

Anna pun berlari terburu-buru keluar dari _venue_ konser itu. Ia bahkan menabrak Rina dan Juri dan membuat mereka berdua bingung. Tapi Anna tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah ia harus sampai di tempat tersebut tepat waktu.

Ia terus berlari di pinggir jalan tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya.

Jam 9.25 ... 5 menit lagi. Itu membuatnya makin panik dan makin mempercepat larinya. Ia berlari sambil menangis dan berdoa.

"Tuhan, bolehkah aku minta pada-Mu sekali lagi? Jika kali ini aku bisa menyelamatkan Rena, aku minta agar ia bisa terus ada di sisiku dan aku bisa terus ada di sisinya hingga tua dan ajal kami menjemput nanti. Tapi kalau kali ini aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya, biarkan aku meninggalkan dunia ini bersama dengannya. Aku tak peduli mau di dunia, surga, atau neraka sekalipun aku berada, yang penting aku bisa bersama dengan Rena.

9.29 PM JST

Anna sampai di persimpangan jalan tempat seharusnya kecelakaan Rena terjadi. Ia melihat Rena sedang menunggu lampu lalu lintas mengizinkannya untuk menyeberang.

Anna tersenyum, ia pikir keadaannya sudah membaik dan tak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Rena.

Tapi ia salah. Sesaat setelah lampu untuk pejalan kaki berubah warna menjadi hijau, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi yang menerobos lampu merah dan hendak menyambar Rena yang tengah menyeberang seorang diri.

Anna panik. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari dan melompat ke arah Rena. Didekapnya tubuh Rena dan seketika itu pula mobil tersebut menyambar mereka berdua. Tubuh mereka berdua terpelanting dan jatuh keras ke jalan aspal. Tubuh mereka bersimbah darah dan dapat dipastikan jika mereka berdua tewas di tempat pada saat itu juga.

Banyak orang mengerumuni tubuh mereka. Pemandangan saat itu sangat mengenaskan karena tubuh mereka dipenuhi darah yang sangat banyak.

Tapi dibalik pemandangan yang mengenaskan itu, terselip pemandangan yang sungguh indah. Mereka berdua meninggal dengan posisi saling berpelukan dan sama-sama tersenyum.

Di suatu tempat

Terlihat dua sosok perempuan saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih. Tak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya senyum yang tersungging indah dari bibir mereka.

Tak jelas di tempat apa sebenarnya kedua orang itu berada. Tapi bisa kita katakan kalau mereka berdua itu ada di... surga.

**Selesai**


End file.
